bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Intimacy Acceleration
"The Intimacy Acceleration" is the sixteenth episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired, Thursday, February 26, 2015. Summary Penny and Sheldon conduct an experiment designed to make people fall in love. Leonard, Amy, Raj and Emily visit an escape room where they have to find an exit while being menaced by a "zombie." Howard and Bernadette's airline loses the ashes of Howard's mother after they return from her funeral. Extended Plot At dinner, Amy mentions that she read an article about an experiment where two people will fall in love in a matter of hours. Leonard feels that it really takes three to five years of shameless begging. Penny doesn't think either of them come out well in that story. Each participant answers intimate questions honestly and then after staring into each other's eyes for four minutes, they will fall in love. Sheldon considers the experiment nonsense since he has declared his love for Amy and the last time he stared into her eyes was because she had conjunctivitis. Neither Raj nor Leonard thinks that would work. Sheldon proposes dragging two street people into Penny's apartment and...Amy quickly tells him no. Raj suggests he try the experiment on himself. Penny wants to also do it since she can ask Sheldon awkward questions about his inner most feelings and assures him that she won't fall in love with him. Heading into Penny's apartment, Sheldon asks Penny that if they fall in love she would drive him to GaryCon (co-creater of Dungeons and Dragons) in Geneva, Wisconsin. Penny agrees and tells him she'll even throw in all the tee-shirts he wants. Raj thinks that Amy and Leonard are being calm about Penny and Sheldon possibly falling in love. He does not like to tempt fate. The other halves are not worried and decide to perform the experiment themselves. Question 1: "Given the choice of anyone in the world, who would you like to have dinner with?" Leonard says Penny. Amy replies that she'd pick the janitor because she's about to throw up. They quit. Raj suggests that they do something with Emily. Howard and Bernadette are still travelling back from his mother's funeral in Florida. Raj says that Howard was taking it pretty well. Switch to the airport arrivals area and Howard is screaming at the woman behind the desk who claims that the airline has lost the suitcase that contains his mother's ashes and he demands them back. He wants to know where she misplaced the only woman who ever loved him. Bernadette looks at him and he changes it to the first woman who ever loved him. Starting the experiment, Penny asks Sheldon if he doesn't want wine. Sheldon doesn't want to deink when operating heavy machinery meaning his brain. The dinner guest question is first. Sheldon first mentions Euclid, the geometry founder, though he wears sandals and Sheldon can't eat dinner while looking at somebody's toes. Then he chooses himself, his own hero. Penny chooses Robert Downey, Junior a.k.a Ironman. Sheldon then says he would like to join them for dessert. Raj picks up Emily. Amy tells them to chose the evening's activity since she and Leonard are tagging along. Emily suggests the group visit an escape room where you have to solve puzzles to get out of a room which includes being locked in with a zombie. Raj mentions that is similar to what Penny is doing with Sheldon. Sheldon poses the next question to Penny which is to describe her perfect day. Penny replies that it would be sleep-in, yoga, beach, massage, drinks and dancing. Sheldon notes that she didn't mention Leonard and that he wouldn't enjoy none of that. Penny snaps that he was there and he brought a book. Sheldon's perfect day would start with French toast and then he would travel to the future through a wormhole where his towering intellect is used to save the last remnants of humankind from a predatory alien race. What about Amy? Sheldon explains that she made the French toast. The guys are escorted into a room which contains remnents of the laboratory of the late Dr. David Saltzburg who experimented on slowing the aging process. He died in a laboratory accident... or did he?. Leonard lets the ladies go first and Emily wonders if he is being polite or scared. Leonard agrees. Inside is a huge lab and the door is locked. As they start to look for clues out bursts a chained-up zombie which scares them. The airline employee tells Howard that his bag did arrive at the airport. Unfortunately maybe someone could have accidently picked it up. Howard sarcastically concludes that his mother could be anywhere in Los Angeles. The worst news is that this person could have gotten on an international flight. Howard again yells at her that her job is to find lost luggage and she has narrowed it down to the planet earth, She bursts into tears and offers him 500 frequent flier miles, enough to get him to Sacramento. Next question: If you could wake up with any one quality or ability, what would it be? Penny mocks that she would like to turn water into wine to which Sheldon complains that she is not taking the experiment seriously. So then she replies that she wishes she could be as smart as everyone else in their social group. Sheldon scoffs at this but then admits that while Penny is not academically inclined, she has intelligence that he envies. Sheldon would like to be able to read minds because he misinterprets how people are feeling. Are people joking with him or making fun of him. Are they mad at him or just in a bad mood. Penny is surprised and remarks that he seems so confident and that she wishes she could make life easier for him. Penny then has a wave of affection for him that passes after Sheldon asks if its just too much Bible juice. While the zombie cries out that he wants some brains, they solve the cipher code. Amy and Leonard use it to find a city on a globe to get the combination to the safe. The Zombie wants them to slow down and not figure it out so fast. They don't get a refund for finishing early. At the airport, Howard is bothered that he didn't drive his mother to the airport on her way to Florida since that would have been the last time he would have ever seen her. He was too busy and he made her take a cab. Bernadette is moved and informs the attendant, "You'd better find my husband's mother because either way, we're walking out of this airport with a dead woman," implying that if she doesn't find the ashes, Bernadette will kill her. The employee bursts into tears again. In the safe, they find a copy of Charles Darwin's "Origin of the Species" and in the book containing a black light. A riddle is hidden on the wall which Amy solves and Emily finds the key to open the door behind a picture. Emily had hoped the puzzles would have been harder, but the geniuses figured them out quickly and they spent $200 for six minutes of fun. All the gang members have advanced degrees. The zombie tells them to remember when they talk about their escape room on Yelp. Back at Penny's apartment and they are having dinner, Penny asks if Sheldon were to die today and couldn't communicate with anyone, what would he most regret not having told someone? Sheldon says that there is something satisfying dying on one's birthday. Today was Sheldon's birthday? Not even Amy knows when he was born. Sheldon despises gift giving and dreads surprise parties more that the term "George Lucas' director's cut". Sheldon told Penny because the point of the experiment was to be completely honest with somebody which really touches Penny. and he avoids them. Penny promises not to tell anyone though she wouldn't have thought he was a Pisces. Sheldon quips that she is making it hard for him to love her. Finally the airport finds Howard's bag. Howard apologizes to his mother that he didn't take her to the airport and that she'll remain close to him the rest of his life. Bernadette is worried that the urn will end up in their bedroom. For the final part of the experiment, Penny and Sheldon then stare into each other's eyes without talking. They are supposed to keep eye contact for a full four minutes and both struggle with this. Both find the experience creepy though they both admit that they are comfortable around each other and that they look on each other like a brother and sister. Sheldon says sometimes he fells like Penny is a mother which Penny finds creepy. Letting their minds wander, Penny can't believe it's been eight years. Sheldon can't believe she is still eating their food and he can tell her how much she owes them. Penny can't even remember a time when the guys weren't in her life. Sheldon can. The alarm goes off. Sheldon says it is safe to say that they are not in love with each other, but they do feel closer to each other. Given their new intimacy, they have some tough choices to make. How how are they going to get to Garycon? And who gets to be Gary? Penny walks Sheldon home or across the hall to his place. Sheldon thanks her for a very interesting evening. Inside, the guys jump out at him shouting "Surprise!" with a makeshift birthday party causing Sheldon to scream. Sheldon turns mad at Penny because he let her be Gary. Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon and Penny conduct an experiment designed to make people fall in love. *Taping date: January 27, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on February, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics * Jesse Schedeen at IGN - The premise behind "The Intimacy Acceleration" was a good one... {Penny and Sheldon}'s snarky but ultimately affectionate interplay is always good for some laughs... {and} celebrating the bond that has formed between these two unlikely friends over the years...{T}he two really do have a sibling-like love for each other. This episode was a stark reminder that Sheldon opens up to Penny in a way he doesn't with anyone else in his life; not even Amy. That's sad in a way, and possibly a bad omen for the ongoing health of the Sheldon/Amy romance...{Howard and Bernadette'} subplot managed to offer a solid blend of humor (with Bernie's icy threats to the beleaguered baggage clerk being particularly funny) and drama (as we saw Howard is clearly struggling with this sudden tragedy)...Howard's close, sometimes creepy relationship with his mother has been far too integral a part of his character over the years. Trivia * The GaryCon is held in Lake Geneva, Wisconsin, a long way for Penny to drive. * This is the first episode of The Big Bang Theory involving four of the characters (Amy, Leonard, Raj, and Emily) or any of the characters in an . * Another episode that tests the Shenny principle. * Sheldon was a zombie in "The Good Guy Fluctuation". * The escape room contains the laboratory of the late Dr. David Saltzberg who is the name of the science consultant for TBBT series. He fills up Leonard and Sheldon's white boards with equations and verfies that the sciencethis discussed by the characters and is part of the plots is correct. * Goof: Amy doesn't know Sheldon's birthday; however, she has read his Caltech employee information sheet in "The Tangible Affection Proof" and the one's birthdate is standard employee information. * Second episode to take place around a main character's birthday. First was "The Peanut Reaction", which is also shows Sheldon's hatred of birthday traditions. * The "36 questions" were inspired by The Love Game™: A Game for Falling In Love. Quotes :Amy: I just about an experiment design to see if you could make two people fall in love in a matter of hours. :Leonard: That doesn’t sound right. My research has shown that it takes three to five years of shameless begging. :Penny: Honey, neither of us come off good in that story. :Raj: Yeah, I saw that article you’re talking about. Uh, the participants ask each other a series of questions designed to promote intimacy… :Amy: And they finish off staring into each other’s eyes for four minutes. :Sheldon: Oh, that’s nonsense. I proclaimed my love for you. And the last time I looked into your eyes was when you thought you had conjunctivitis. :Amy: Other than the fact that I had it, that was a magical night. :Penny: Raj, would you ever try an experiment like that with Emily? :Raj: I don’t need science to win her heart. I have my family’s wealth for that. :Leonard: I’m telling you, you can’t create love in a few hours. Right? :Penny: Careful, you’re poking at the whole foundation of “The Bachelor”. :Sheldon: Yeah, but we don’t have to debate this. We’re scientists. We can conduct our own research. I propose we imprison two street people… :Amy: No. :Sheldon: And.. You didn’t even let me finish. :Amy: Forget it. :Sheldon: Oh, so you can experiment on all the apes you want but if I want to manipulate the emotions of two captive human beings, suddenly I’m the monster. :Raj: Why don’t you just do the test? :Sheldon: In the interest of science, I would be willing to. :Penny: What? You’re okay with an experiment where you have to answer awkward questions about your innermost feelings? :Sheldon: Yes. :Penny: Please, can I do it with him, please? :Leonard: I’ve been listening to Sheldon’s feeling on things for ten years. Tag, you’re it. :Raj: Yeah, but what if the experiment works? :Penny: I’m not gonna fall in love with Sheldon. :Amy: That’s what I said. But before I knew it he pontificated his way into my heart. :Sheldon: Um, fun fact – “pontificate” comes from the Latin word “pontifex” which means “bridge builder” or “pope”. :Leonard: In love yet? ---- :Raj: Given the choice of anyone in the world whom would you want as a dinner guest? :Leonard: Hmm. I can honestly say Penny. :Amy: Oh…Then I chose a janitor cause I’m about to throw up. :Leonard: I’m in love. Let’s do something else. ---- :Howard: All right. Fine. Where did you misroute the only woman who ever loved me? The first, …well I meant the first. ---- :Penny: Question one. Given the choice of anyone in the world whom would you want as a dinner guest? :Sheldon: Mmmm. Living or dead? :Penny: Just says “anyone in the world.” I guess it means living. :Sheldon: Ah, it’s just as well. As much as I’d love to meet Euclid - inventor of the Geometric proof – he probably wore sandals and I cannot look at toes during dinner. Oh I know. The person I’d most like to have dinner with is myself. :Penny: You sure that’s your choice? Cause I’ve had that dinner. :Sheldon: Well, I haven’t. While they say never meet your heroes, I just don’t see how I could disappoint. So who would you choose? :Penny: Robert Downing, Junior. :Sheldon: Oh. I didn’t think of Ironman. You know, maybe after myself and I have dinner we could meet you two for dessert. ---- :Sheldon: What would constitute a perfect day for you? :Penny: Uh, well. I’d probably sleep in, do a little yoga, then lie on the beach while cute cabana boys brought me drinks and probably get a massage and cap off the night with some dancing. :Sheldon: That’s it? :Penny: Yeah, why? :Sheldon: You didn’t mention Leonard. :Penny: He’s there. :Sheldon: I don’t think so. Leonard can’t stand yoga, the beach, massages or dancing. :Penny: Yeah, well. He brought a book. SO what’s yours? :Sheldon: Uh, I wake up, I enjoy some French toast with butter and syrup. Uh, then a worm hole opens up and whisks me millions of years into the future where my towering intellect is used to save he last remnants of mankind from a predatory alien race. :Penny: Interesting you didn’t mention Amy. :Sheldon: Who do you think made the French toast with butter and syrup? ---- :Hostess: You are about to enter the lab of the late Dr. David Saltzberg. While conducting studies on slowing the aging process there was a catastrophic accident and he died. Or did he? ---- :Sheldon: If you could wake up tomorrow having gain anyone quality or ability what would it be? :Penny: Well, not to steal from the Bible, but turning water into wine sounds pretty good. :Sheldon: I don’t think you’re taking this seriously. :Penny: Come on, I’m just having some fun with you. :Sheldon: I believe what you’re doing is using humor to avoid vulnerability. :Penny: Fine. Honestly, if I could have one quality I wish I could be as smart as you guys. :Sheldon: Ha, keep dreaming! :Penny: Sheldon! :Sheldon: I’m sorry. That was me having fun with you. Look. You may not be as academically inclined as are we - Yes, that’s how you say it. – But you possess an intelligence I envy, which leads me to my answer. I would choose the ability to read people’s minds. :Penny: Well, I can’t read people’s minds. Actually, that’s not true. I can read men’s minds, but only it’s usually the one thing. :Sheldon: When are we going to get robot eyes? :Penny: You’re all alike. :Sheldon: Well, what I meant was…I often misinterpret how others are feeling. Like I can’t always tell if someone is only joking or laughing art me. You know, like, uh, if they’re mad I’ve done or if they’re in a bad mood. It’s incredibly stressful. :Penny: Really? You always seem so confident. :Sheldon: Well, I’m not. And if I could read people’s minds life would be so much simpler. :Penny: Well, now I wish had the3 ability to make that stuff easier for you. :Sheldon: Thank you. :Penny: Wow, I just felt this wave of affection for you. :Sheldon: You sure it’s not too much Bible juice? :Penny: And the wave is gone. ---- :Zombie: Solve puzzle too fast. Slow down. :Leonard: Yep, got the code. :Zombie: Just saying, no refund for finish early. ---- :Bernadette: Excuse me. :Baggage lady: Yes? :Bernadette: You better find my husband’s mother because one way or another we’re walking out of this airport with a dead woman. ---- :Penny: If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? :Sheldon: So, it would be today? Huh. Well, I guess there’s something satisfying about dying on my birthday. :Penny: Today’s your birthday? :Sheldon: Yes. :Penny: Well, that’s always been a secret. Not even Amy knows. :Sheldon: Well, I don’t enjoy presents. And the thought of people jumping out and yelling “Surprise!” fills me with more dread than the words “George Lucas Director’s Cut.” :Penny: So why did you finally tell me? :Sheldon: The point of the experiment is to be completely honest with each other. :Penny: Well thank you for sharing that with me. I won’t tell anyone. :Sheldon: Thank-you. :Penny: That is so funny. I would never pegged you for a Pisces. :Sheldon: You’re making it difficult to love you right now. ---- :Howard: Ma, I’m sorry I didn’t take you to the airport. I just want you to know that I’ll never forgive myself for being so selfish. And I promise to keep you close for the rest of my life. :Bernadette: Oh no. That thing’s gonna end up in my bedroom. ---- :Penny: And begin. {Stares} This is kinda creepy. :Sheldon: We’re not supposed to talk during this part. :Penny: Sorry. :Sheldon: This is kinda creepy. :Penny: Do you want to stop? I know you have trouble with eye contact. :Sheldon: Well. You have a brown fleck in your right eye that looks like a Formula one race car. SO I’m just concentrating on that. Plus it’s easier around people I’m comfortable with. :Penny: Ah, sweetie. I’m comfortable around you, too. :Sheldon: Of course you are. I’m warm and soothing. I’m like a human bowl of tomato soup. :Penny: I meant more like a little brother. :Sheldon: Oh. Well, I do suppose I think of you like a sister. And sometimes a mother. :Penny: It’s getting creepy again. {Later} :Sheldon: What? :Penny: Just thinking about the day I met you and Leonard. :Sheldon: It was a Monday afternoon. You joined us for Indian food. :Penny: Can you believe it’s been eight years? :Sheldon: Yeah, and you’re still eating our food. :Penny: I can’t remember a time you guys weren’t in my life. :Sheldon: I remember it perfectly. But I have an eidectic memory. If you’re interested I also remember how much you owe us for the food. :Penny: That’s it. That wasn’t so bad. :Sheldon: No it wasn’t. Uh, now let’s tabulate the results of the experiment. :Penny: Okay. :Sheldon: I think it’s safe to say you’re not in love with me and I’m not in love with you. And Psychology has once again proved itself the doofus of the sciences. :Penny: Well, maybe. But I’m still glad we did it. I do feel closer to you. :Sheldon: And I you. And yes, that’s’ how you say that. Yeah, so given our newfound intimacy I’d say we have some hard choices to make. :Penny: Like what? :Sheldon: Gary Con, do we fly or drive? Do we wear costumes? And id so.. Who gets to be Gary? Gallery Zombie5.jpg|Asking each other the last intimacy questions. Zombie11.jpg|Sheldon wants to grab people off the street to use the intimacy test. Zombie10.jpg|Asking each other intimate questions. Zombie9.jpg|Please let me try the test. Zombie8.jpg|Dinner together. Zombie7.jpg|The hostess letting them into the escape room. Zombie6.jpg|Zombie attack. Zombie4.jpg|Working on the puzzles in the escape room. Zombie3.jpg|Working on the intimacy test. Zombie2.jpg|How can you lose my mother? Zombie1.jpg|Brains! Give me brains!! No refunds!! Zam42.png|Emily enjoying Raj's reaction to the surprise zombie attack. Zam41.png|The mad scientist's lab in the escape room. Zam40.png|Listening to the escape room instructions. Zam39.png|The escape room sounds like fun. Zam38.png|You've narrowed down the location of my mother's ashes to the whole planet earth? Zam37.png|The escape room mystery sounds like fun. Zam36.png|A night out on the town. Zam35.png|He's dead. Or not. Zam34.png|Penny appreciating Sheldon's answers to the intimacy test. Zam33.png|Reading the first question to Sheldon. Zam32.png|Working on the clues in the escape room. Zam31.png|Working on the test. Zam30.png|Amy and Leonard trying the intimacy test. Zam29.png|Amy is not amused that Leonard picked Penny out of the entire world to have dinner with. Zam28.png|Amy happy when talking about the two of them in love. Zam27.png|Figuring out the escape room clues. Zam26.png|No refunds if you solve it quickly! Zam25.png|Comforting Howard. He could have taken his mother to the airport and seen her one last time. ZAm24.png|We're taking a dead woman out of this airport one way or another. Zam23.png|Chained zombie jumping out of the closet. Zam22.png|I'll never be far from you again. Zam21.png|Surprise!!!!!!!!! Zam20.png|Ma!!! Zam19.png|I even let you be in the Gary caostume. ZAm18.png|Penny's reaction that she did tell everybody that it was his birthday. Zam17.png|Sheldon surprised by his party. Zam16.png|That urn is going to end up in my bedroom forever. Zam15.png|Penny walking Sheldon to his surprise party. Zam14.png|Staring into each other's eyes for four minutes. Zam12.png|Amy figuring out the riddle. Zam11.png|I'm sorry I didn't take you to the airport. Zam10.png|The airline found their luggage and Mrs. Wolowitz. Zam9.png|Dinner while taking the intimacy test. Zam8.png|The picture of the sun is over there. Zam7.png|Emily found the key. Zam6.png|The laboratory of the late Dr. David Saltzberg. Zam5.png|Leonard finds the blacklight in the book. Zam4.png|Bernadette yells at the baggage clerk. Where is her mother-in-law? Zam3.png|Hidden riddle. Answer: the son. Zam2.png|Yeah, yeah. You want brains. Zam1.png|Leaving the escape room after solving the easy puzzles. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/Taping Report by MichyGeary Shenny Category:Season 8 Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Penny Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Leonard Category:Shamy Category:Penny has a job Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Relationships Category:Sheldon-Penny Episode Category:Zombie Category:The Big Bang Theory